Sensors are used in numerous industries to sense various physical characteristics of fluids. For example, pressure sensors can be used in a variety of configurations to measure gauge pressure, level, flow, and density of a fluid. In some cases, it may be desirable to sense the pressure of a fluid that may be harmful or corrosive to the sensor. Or, there may be some instances where it may be desirable to sense the pressure of a fluid whose purity may be compromised by exposure to the sensor.
In either of the above-described cases, it may be desirable to use a media-compatible sensor. A media-compatible sensor is one in which the sensor is isolated from the fluid whose pressure is being sensed. Typically, the sensor is isolated from the fluid using a membrane manufactured of various types of stainless steel or by using a thin Teflon® membrane covering the sensor directly. The space between the membrane and the sensor is filled with a pressure transmission fluid, such as silicone oil or water. Thus, when pressure variations of the fluid cause deflections of the membrane, the pressure transmission fluid transmits that pressure to the sensor.
Present media-compatible sensors for high purity applications of corrosive fluids suffer from several drawbacks. Such drawbacks include complexity, cost, low sensitivity, and potential for leakage across the membrane.
Hence, there is a need for media-compatible sensors and media-compatible adapters for coupling sensors to a fluid that addresses one or more of the drawbacks noted above. Namely, a sensor and adapter that is less complex, less costly, does not suffer from low sensitivity, and has a relatively low potential for leakage.